mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bagged Heads
Discovered in Richelles Cupboard are several heads, not hidden with effort but covered with a blanket and some dresses. Nobody ever went into Richelles room, until the smell from the Cupboard escaped filling nearby areas with a musky and deathly stench it was Barrys job to go in there and uncover what it was. He already knew the smell of a corpse from years on the job, but this smell was different. It wasn't a rotting abdomen this time or a maggot infested stomach bag or general decay of a full human body, it was a dental-kind of stench, coming more from the gums and brain. To quote Barry, 'I know the difference between brain-rot and body-rot. This was definitely loose brains or heads.' Covered with expensive and beautiful scented perfumes, and the natural aura of Richelle smelling so glorious, the stench of these heads wasn't hard to ignore. They had been sitting in the cupboard for 3 weeks. Some surviving the initial decomposure, others more dead than other ones. If not bagged correctly the heads are open to all sorts of germs that float around The Mansion air, though tests from the bags show not a single finger print of Richelle had been found. Sometimes, when families share a cup for their toothbrushes it can be riddled with germs if not cleaned out regularly. A very fine fluid is formed at the bottom of this cup from the remaining bits of saliva off the brush, say, a family of 4: That is 4x the leftover saliva, mixed with plaque and food particles. The fact that the toothbrush may appear 'clean' once finished is where the trick lies. The fluid is formed from the bristles and the holes from which the bristles erect from. This is already a very unhygienic matter and the fine fluid has its own unique smell. Meaty, with a texture of putrid bad breath. If left more so, the fine fluid can begin to rot in itself giving a more extreme and nose-tingling smell. This is what brain-rot stank of, just a more violent version and also mixed with a hint of sweetness, like sweetcorn or popcorn. Definitely a corn based snack, or furthermore a burning hair smell. Richelles room was completely engulfed with this smell, flies gathered closer and noses and eyes of Members began to water and ooze from the stale stench of death. What was Richelle doing? It wasn't like her to be doing something like this...We asked her for a personal interview. She accepted. Richelle, Cronus Interview: 10:28am January 6th 2014. 'Hello Richelle, do you know why I've asked you for an interview today?' 'Usual procedure, I assume.' 'Hmm, no. Not that. I think you know what it is?' '...No. Reception? Am I doing something wrong? Tell me.' 'If you understand me, there is a strange waft of death coming from your bedroom. Don't make me spell it out, Rich..' 'I won't make you spell it out, Cronus. There are heads in my cupboard, and if you ask me any more questions, your head will be joining them.' ' ....... ' Richelle returned professionally back to Reception, put a smile on her face and continued to take messages and calls. The heads remain in her cupboard. Nobody has asked her about them again since Cronus had been struck by Richelles venomous tongue but, what was she doing with these heads? Who did they once belong to? Some questions are better left unasked.